


Knight In Painted Armor

by Princess_Citrus



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Prince Ryan AU, but not really, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Citrus/pseuds/Princess_Citrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff is jealous of Ryan's many suitors and Ryan is completely oblivious. Geoff tries something new and ends up scaring the man he loves. Ryan wants to make things up to him.</p>
<p>Part of the Prince Ryan AU</p>
<p>Birthday present for Emono</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In Painted Armor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Emono!

The rough cloth that was pressed to his mouth and nose did not come as a surprise to the young prince; it was more of an annoyance now more than anything. Had he not proved that he would go along with anyone if they just asked nicely? He leaned back into the body behind him with grace. There was no need to risk an accidentally head injury by struggling in a fight he knew he would not win. He knew he would wake up somewhere nicer.

He was wrong. It was too dark to tell, but the best descriptor for his environment was a dungeon. He could barely make out the bars to his cell and chains hanging from the ceiling. Everything else was shadow. He tried to move, not optimistic. He was not surprised when he found that all of his limbs were trapped in cuffs. He sighed. This was not going to be as pleasant as he'd hoped. His back was already aching from what he was laying on. It felt like a metal slab that was suspended from the ceiling by chains. He pulled at his cuffs experimentally and the slab swayed.

He was foolish. He had grown complacent in his kidnappings. He had forgotten that there were people who would still hurt him, despite his curse. Geoff was going to be so upset with him.

It was with that thought that he heard footsteps, as if only thinking of his loyal guard summoned his kidnapper. He schooled his face into neutrality. He didn't want to give the creature any satisfaction or any knowledge of his thoughts. The room gained a dim glow as a lantern was brought in and hung on a hook. There was not enough light to identify his location, but there was enough to confirm his suspicion. He was trapped in a filthy dungeon. He deserved it, he thought. He had grown used to luxurious trappings; he was spoiled.

He could not see his captor yet, though he strained to look. He could hear the creature doing something past his feet and out of sight. He felt truly afraid for he first time in a long time.

A figure appeared in his view and he hid his fear from it. He could not see who or what it was. It was clothed head to toe in dark brown leather, a mask, like an executioner's, to hide its face. Ryan swallowed and tried to prepare himself for what was coming. A rough hand in a leather glove grabbed his chin and cheeks, squeezing painfully, turning his head about in order to examine him. Ryan didn't resist, but he didn't comply either. When it was satisfied, it released him and walked back out of his field of vision. Ryan stretched his jaw, easing out the lingering pain from its grip.

It returned this time with the lantern, hanging it above them, hurting Ryan's eyes. When he recovered and was able to see again, he saw the figure holding a long knife and he was unable to contain the small sound of fear that he made. The figure didn't so much as flinch or draw back like most of his enamored suitors did. This wasn't some well meaning, if not well doing kidnapper, this person (or thing) intended to do him harm.

The figure grabbed the front of his shirt roughly and pulled, lifting Ryan off of the slab slightly before the fabric gave way and ripped. It then slipped the knife underneath his many layers and pulled it down his front, slicing through them all jaggedly. The knife tip caught on his skin multiple times and he had to bite back his cries of pain as he felt blood well up at the cuts. It had been a long time since a suitor had actually hurt him. He wanted to cry, not from the pain from the knife, but from the reality of being faced with someone who did not love him.

His shirts were pulled away, exposing his cut and bleeding chest, and left to rest at his wrists where the sleeves were caught at his restraints.

The figure lifted his kilt and slipped the knife down the front of his loincloth, making to repeat his actions on those garments, and Ryan started to panic. He tried to pull back as far as possible, not wanting to struggle and risk severely hurting himself. In a matter of moments he was bare to the world. The knife made less contact with his skin this time around, only cutting his hip a little in the beginning. Ryan sighed with relief that nothing else was harmed.

Ryan decided to try something he hadn't done in a long time, that he hadn't needed to do in a long time.

"Please let me go," he whimpered. His tongue was still heavy in his mouth, the aftereffects of the drug that knocked him out. "Please, I'll do whatever you want, just let me go."

The masked face snapped in his direction. It was completely unreadable and that was scarier than any other creature he had come across.

The figure left his field of vision once more and Ryan took the opportunity to look around. Now that it wasn't dark and now that he wasn't being blinded by the lantern, he could see clearly. It was strange. The cell looked strangely…familiar. He couldn't place where he'd see it before, especially since he'd never had a run in with this captor.

There was a clunk and the slab he was on jerked as it was lowered from its position. Now he had an even better view of the room. He swallowed when he saw that the figure was standing in front of a table set up with tools. "Please," he tried again. "I can give you anything you want: money, lands, anything. Just, please don't hurt me."

The figure cocked its head for a moment before it plucked a vial from the table and returned to him. Ryan felt much more vulnerable now that he was further below the creature. The figure uncorked the vial and put a knee on the slab, bending over him. Ryan could see that it meant to empty it into his mouth and clenched his teeth and lips tightly. His chin was grabbed roughly, the hinge of his jaw was squeezed, but he did not budge. The figure's body tensed in frustration and pinched his nose shut.

Ryan lasted barely a minute before he pulled back his lips to suck air in through his teeth. The figure moved fast as lightning and wedged its fingers in his cheek, trying to pry his teeth apart. Ryan could feel that his jaw would give soon, whether he liked it or not, and opened them, catching the figure by surprise. Its fingers were sucked into his mouth and he bit down on them with all the strength he had left in his jaw. The figure howled and dropped the vial, glass shattering on the stone floor.

The glove came off in his mouth as the figure pulled his hand away from his biting. Ryan triumphantly spat the leather garment onto the floor. He was only able to celebrate victory for a moment before it turned into confusion as he caught sight of the hand that had been in his mouth.

Those tattoos…he knew them.

Ryan gaped as reality dawned on him. Now he knew why he recognized the cell, now he knew why the figure's mannerisms looked familiar, now he knew why this kidnapping felt different.

He recognized the cell because it was in the dungeon of his castle.

The figure looked familiar because it was his loyal knight and guard.

"Geoff!" he cried out, the hurt and confusion thick in his voice.

The figure looked down at his hand and saw that it was what had given him away. His shoulder's rose in annoyance, then dropped with resignation. He pulled the mask off of his face and it was indeed his close friend and companion. His tired eyes were downcast in shame and his mouth was drawn tight.

"Geoff…why?" Ryan whispered, tears brimming in his eyes.

"I…" Geoff scrubbed his face, unable to look directly at Ryan. "I thought that this was what you wanted," he said.

Ryan was stunned. "Are you mad?" he cried, but his voice was devoid of anger. "Why would you think that? Why would you think that I would want this?" He pulled at his restraints for emphasis.

Geoff hastily grabbed something from the table and knelt down by the slab to unlock the cuffs that held his wrists and ankles. Ryan immediately drew himself away from Geoff, bringing his knees up to his chest. He pulled back so quickly that Geoff had flinched.

"You…" he stopped to swallow. "You speak so fondly of being kidnapped by your monsters…" he said with a sad smile. "You've never talked about me like that."

Ryan lowered his defenses, watching his guard curiously.

"You tell me so often of your experiences, of the-the thrill of being taken without warning, of not knowing where you are when you wake, of…" he stopped to compose himself. "Of unfamiliar hands…" his voice wavered. "I was a fool." He shook his head and clenched his fist. "I will accept any punishment that you decide upon, your grace." He bowed his head and Ryan could see his nails biting into his palm.

Ryan took a moment to collect himself. He slipped the ruins of his shirts from his arms and examined the cuts on his chest. He'd had worse injuries from Gavin or Michael. Hell- he'd had worse injuries from parchment. He looked at Geoff, still kneeling by the slab. He reached out for a moment, but drew back before he could touch him.

He slipped past him through the open cell door and ran.

0o0o0o0o0

The head of his guard, his painted knight, had been absent as of late. Jeremy assured him that he was training squires, escorting them on their annual camping trip into the wilderness, but loyal werewolf could tell there was something amiss between them. Ryan declined invitations from three of his suitors in that time ("invitations" being used loosely in the case of Michael who swept up to his tower window to pick him up and had to be talked down). When Geoff did return, he did not report directly to Ryan as per usual and seemed to be impossible to track down.

Ryan sat in front of the fire after another day of being avoided. He wondered if he should give up. If he was able to corner Geoff, what would he do? Things couldn't very well go back to the way they were. Ryan was now aware that Geoff had acted out of desperation, that he had been hurting for a long time and Ryan had been too blind to see it. He painfully recalled instances where he had brushed Geoff off or pushed him away to instead gush about his suitors or take up a position by his window, wondering who would take him next.

He was a selfish fool and he'd been so wrapped up in his own feelings that he hadn't stopped to consider those of the man who had been there from the beginning. He could have slapped himself if it would have done any good, but it wouldn't. He couldn't take back what he'd done to his dear Geoff.

…But maybe he could make up for it.

"Jeremy!" he called. He could hear the knight anxiously pacing about his post outside his bedroom door. His keen animal sense of empathy had Jeremy feeling how tortured his prince had been. Ryan couldn't blame him for being restless. The knight entered and took a knee in front of Ryan, awaiting orders.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Geoffrey Ramsey knocked lightly on the prince's door. It was just a precaution; he was supposed to be out. When he heard no response, he entered the room. There was only a handful of candles lit and the room was dim, but his well tuned senses didn't detect any danger.

Jeremy had mentioned to him that morning that the prince had needed him to take his ceremonial sword to be repaired. As much as Geoff was loath to be treated like a courier, he knew it was an important item that needed to be in the hands of someone the royal family trusted. Even if he wasn't on good standing with the prince, he was still sworn to King Haywood and would do as he was bid. Jeremy, sensing his discomfort about the whole affair had added that Prince Ryan would be out of his chambers at this time and that the sabre would be in its usual case, but unlocked. Geoff was torn between being grateful and wanting to scold Ryan for leaving such a valuable artifact in poor security.

The case was where it usually was with one lit candle placed beside it, illuminating the sabre within. Just as he was reaching for the latch, he heard a loud 'click,' the sound of a deadbolt sliding into its home. Geoff spun around, his own dagger in hand, already in a defensive stance.

Prince Ryan stood with his back to the door, watching him with an unreadable face.

Geoff's dagger returned to his belt and he bowed formally. "Begging your pardon, Your Highness, I was only here to fetch the family sword, as you requested." Geoff's stoic demeanor did not betray that actual shock he felt upon seeing Ryan, his heart hammering in his chest still. How did he not sense the young man's presence? Even though he realized at this point that it was a trap, he was usually able to find the prince wherever he was hiding. Jeremy was going to get a firm lashing during their next sparring match for his part in this. Of course the loyal puppy knight would take Ryan's side in this.

"Geoff…" Ryan's voice was timid, betraying some sad emotion, but whether it was simply melancholy or hurt, Geoff could not tell.

"I will be out of your way in just a moment, Your Highness. Please, excuse me."

"You can't pretend that this is really about a ceremonial sword, can you?" Ryan asked, a sharp edge to the question.

Geoff straightened up, keeping his face serious as he met the prince's eye. "No, I suppose I cannot, Your Highness."

Ryan frowned and his eyebrows turned up slightly in the middle, but only for a moment before they drew down together. "Don't play games with me, Geoff," he said, stepping forward. "Drop this act and speak to me plainly!"

Geoff didn't know if he could.

"You've been avoiding me," Ryan stated. No question was asked, but he let the silence hang on after as if one had.

Geoff nodded. "I figured you would no longer want to see me," he said quietly. This had an adverse effect of Ryan stepping closer to hear him better.

"You've been avoiding me. I have not been avoiding you. In fact, you've weaseled your way out of seeing me and even disobeyed direct orders to do so. Explain this to me!" Ryan ordered. He closed his eyes and sighed and when he opened them again his expression was softer. "Please, Geoff…I want to understand…" Ryan stepped closer still, this time to make sure he was heard.

Geoff's chest was tight. He was being selfish and he knew it. He needed to own up to his crime and take his punishment like a man, but here he was, sneaking around the castle like a coward, unable to confront the man he'd hurt. Even under the piercing gaze of that man, the man he loved dearly, he couldn't do it, he couldn't face his shame.

"I-" he started, but he choked. His posture wavered, he didn't know if he could even pretend to act like a knight anymore. He felt shame burning his throat. "I…" he didn't know if he could continue and retain his dignity. He clenched his teeth in anger at himself and his cowardice. He owed it to Ryan to explain himself. He owed much more to him, to his father, to the whole kingdom, but he could only focus on what Ryan was asking him now. "I just wanted you to love me…" he croaked quietly. Sadness wrapped its cold chains around his heart and the pressure squeezed tears out of his eyes. The dam was breached now and he couldn't stop himself. Tears poured down his cheeks as he continued, his voice wavering with his unsteady breaths. "I remember how you used to look up to me when you were younger, how you admired me, sneaking around with Dan to the training yards to watch me train the squires. Then, as you grew, how you would kiss me when no one was around and then run away blushing. You would look so happy when I rescued you from your kidnappers and you would tell me how brave I was and how much you loved me and was grateful to have me and that you didn't know what you would do without me-" He crumpled forward, all manner of emotions churning in his gut, shame and sadness and bittersweet and despair. "-and the nights we would spend together when you had dark dreams and couldn't sleep, just laying together sweetly with no untoward behavior at all, sparring with you when you surpassed Dan and watching how excited and proud you were, fixing you up when you were hurt, how you would lay against my chest and tell me it made you feel safe or wrapping yourself up in my cloak and telling me it smelled like whiskey and love-" His voice cut off at that word, love. He had betrayed that love so horribly. He had to stop and cover his mouth with his hand as he let out an ugly sob.

"And then…it all changed…you didn't have time for me anymore…when I came to rescue you, you were…disappointed, angry even. I wasn't your protector anymore I was your governess that you were always trying to escape. You skipped our lessons to sneak off to the forest. You dismissed me saying you had all the protection you needed. You spent hours upon hours gushing about how sweet they all were, your monsters, deliberately letting them kidnap you…" Geoff shook his head. "You didn't need me anymore." He swallowed and clenched his jaw again, the anger he felt at himself flaring up in his belly, extinguishing his sadness. "And I…I am so self-centered, so jealous and selfish…I just wanted to be one of them, I wanted you to love me like them, to talk about me like them, to call me your Painted Knight again…I thought if I acted like them that I could have that." He clenched his fists and sank to his knees in shame and submission. "It is clear to me now that I don't deserve it. You are safer in their hands than you are in mine." He let his eyes close as he finished, waiting for Ryan to flee like he did in the dungeon.

He heard Ryan gently fall to his knees and clenched his eyes shut when he put his hands on his shoulders. "Oh, Geoffrey…" the prince said in a soft voice as an equally soft hand graced his cheek. He heard an intake of breath, like the prince was about to speak, then silence as he changed his mind. Eventually, he asked, "Do you know what you have in common with the others; with Michael and Gavin and Ray and Jack?"

Geoff twisted his face in despair, knowing what was coming. "That we're all monsters," he answered, heart heavy.

"No," Ryan said, and the hand on his cheek moved to his chin and lifted his face up. Geoff opened his eyes in confusion, looking for an answer on the prince's face. "That I love you."

Geoff had very little time to process what Ryan had said before the prince's soft lips were upon his own in a loving, tender kiss. His eyes widened, crossing as he tried to search the prince's face for an explanation, but Ryan's eyes were closed. His mouth fell open in shock when Ryan pulled away and he forgot himself. "Ryan?!" he squawked. "I mean…Your Highness-"

Ryan smiled. "I'm just Ryan. It's just you and me with no one to listen. I'm still the Ryan I've always been…"

Geoff shook his head, "But I'm not the man I've always been."

"But you are," Ryan said, hand resting on his chest. "You are the same Geoffrey Ramsey who's always wanted to keep me safe, who's always cared about me, who's always loved me, even when I didn't appreciate it."

Geoff didn't actually believe anything that Ryan was saying. He knew in his heart that he was a disgusting, evil man. Maybe he was those things before, but not now.

"Geoffrey, look at me." Geoff obeyed, meeting Ryan's gaze. "I took you for granted. I never showed you any appreciation because I knew you'd always be there for me. I never thought about how that made you feel."

"I am a knight of the realm, sworn to-"

Ryan silenced him with a shake of his head. "It was never about that for you. It was never about duty or service to my father. You did everything you could for me because you cared for me and wanted to keep me safe. You did it because you loved me…Geoffrey, I'm so sorry."

Geoff was confused to see tears misting over the prince's eyes. Instinct took over and Geoff cradled his face, wiping tears away with his thumbs, shushing him comfortingly. Ryan chuckled and smiled a little despite the pained look on his face. "See, even now you comfort me, even though I've been so rotten to you."

The words slowly clicked into place in Geoff's mind and he realized what he was doing. He had immediately responded to take care of Ryan when he showed any sign on distress. Ryan leaned against his chest while Geoff was stuck in his own head. The warmth brought him back to reality and he slowly wrapped his arms around him.

"It was difficult for you, wasn't it?" Ryan asked, looking up at him. "Being so rough with me." He kept going before Geoff could answer. "You'd seen my other markings, the scratches and the bruises, and I wouldn't let you tend to them. You found out that I liked them," he said, looking bizarrely shy. "You saw me come up with more and more ways to be taken as you thwarted kidnap attempt after kidnap attempt. You even saw me with them, how I enjoyed myself." Now Ryan was blushing brightly. It was strange concerning his hobbies. "And even though you still thought me in danger you gave me privacy. You never looked at me like I was lesser or dirty, you never called me the Whore Prince. Your love for me was so strong and pure. In the end, you were only trying to give me what you thought I wanted."

Geoff's eyes were welling up with tears again, but this time it was because of Ryan's sweet words. As much as he denied them, opting instead to hate himself, there was something deep inside him that knew them to be true.

"If what you really wanted was to hurt me or to take me, you would have done it long ago. All you wanted was to express your love for me and to have me love you in return. Geoff, there's nothing selfish about that. There's nothing wrong with wanting love."

Geoff sniffed. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. Ryan smiled sweetly and nodded, then pulled him down to take his trembling lips in another soft kiss. Geoff allowed his lips to be thawed and moved them along with Ryan's. He chastised himself for the pang of longing he felt when Ryan pulled away. The prince stood gracefully and held out a hand. Instead of taking it to help himself stand, he pressed a reverent kiss to the back of it and stood unaided. Ryan took his hand on his own, lacing their fingers together.

"Do you know why I like it when the others do those things to me? Hurt me and kidnap me?" he asked, looking at their interlaced fingers.

Geoff didn't feel entirely comfortable telling the prince that he was a masochist. Luckily, Ryan didn't make him.

"It's because it's their nature; that's how they show affection and love. Never once was anything down to hurt me maliciously. I like it because I know it means that they love me. I want you to show me your nature, Geoff," he said walking backwards towards the bed and pulled Geoff along. "I want you to show me how you love me."

Geoff shook his head. "I…not after what I did…after I hurt you…"

Ryan pulled him into an embrace, resting his head on Geoff's shoulder. "I won't lie to you, Geoffrey," he said, eyes closed peacefully. "I was scared and I was hurt, but I still love you and I know that you love me. Think of this as an opportunity to make it up to me, to try again." He pressed small kisses to Geoff's neck and chin, looking at him through half lidded eyes. "Please?"

Geoff couldn't resist. He told himself it was the curse doing it, but he knew he could never say no to Ryan, curse or no curse. He gracefully sank to his knee and pressed a kiss to the ring on his hand. "Anything for my prince." He felt his chest swell with warmth as Ryan's face bloomed with a smile, banishing all traces of sadness and anger. Geoff stood and swept the prince off his feet and into his arms bridal style. He checked Ryan's face for a reaction, for any indication he should stop, but the prince had his face buried in Geoff's collar, inhaling deeply.

Ryan hummed and peeked one eye up at Geoff. "Still smells like whiskey and love," he said with a smile. Geoff felt a nostalgic tear slip out of his eye and Ryan wiped it away. Geoff got a hold of himself and laid Ryan down on the bed. Geoff was going to make everything he could of his second chance. He remembered all those kind words Ryan had said about him and made it his goal to do his very best to embody those traits. Geoff distracted him with lazy kisses as he undressed him. It reminded of the times he undressed him before training or when Dan wasn't around. This was not the boy he once was, this was the man he'd fallen hopelessly in love with.

Ryan was sighing so sweetly as Geoff moved down his body to remove his kilt and stockings. He kissed a trail down the man's taut stomach, admiring the muscles he helped him build. He noticed how well Ryan had filled out, from the gangly boy to the strapping young man he was now. He also noticed the bulge in the tartan that was wrapped around his hips.

He ran his hands up underneath the cloth, brushing his fingertips teasingly around the edges of his loincloth before pulling the fabric away and unfastening it to toss it aside like the rest of his clothes. He pressed his lips to the taut muscles of his thighs, when had they grown so thick and strong? They tensed under his touches, then relaxed as he soothed them, becoming soft and pliant under his fingers and mouth. He thought on Ryan's earlier words, about his suitors and their natures. What was his nature? How would he best express his love for Ryan? His hands kept massaging Ryan's legs as he thought and Ryan started to hum. He looked up and saw Ryan's eyes were closed as he relaxed. Geoff slid his fingers underneath Ryan's loincloth and slid it down his legs, Ryan flicking the garment away by his toes.

Ryan gazed up at him with a sleepy sort of smile. "Why am I the only one in the nude?" he questioned. Geoff smirked and shrugged as he started to remove his heavier outer garments, however he stopped at his smock and braies.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked Ryan, kneeling over him.

"Yes," Ryan answered with mock impatience, "now remove this nonsense," he added, tugging at the hem of his smock.

Geoff silenced him with a soft kiss and slid his own fingers in between Ryan's, pulling them away from his clothes. "Of course, Your Highness," he said, with a small dramatic bow before pulling the smock over his head and dropping it onto the floor.

"Geoff, please," Ryan pouted, looping his hands around the Geoff's neck. "I'm just Ryan, not a prince…"

Geoff kissed him sweetly until the sour look fell away from his face. "You are my Ryan…and you are my prince. And when your father dies you will by my king and I will still love you all the same, only then I will call you Your Majesty." Ryan giggled as Geoff kissed his way across his cheek to his ear, being tickled by his beard.

"And you will always be my Geoff, my Painted Knight," Ryan responded. "Perhaps putting up with me counts as martyrdom and you will become a Saint."

That made Geoff laugh. "A Saint? Saint of what? Intoxication? Will I be able to cure hangovers in my devotees? Will they leave me offerings of whiskey?"

The look in Ryan's eyes made the frivolous laughter fade away and he waited for an answer.

"A Saint of devotion, undying love…and forgiveness," was Ryan's reply.

Geoff's heart felt warm and hurt at the same time. "There is nothing to forgive, my love." This kiss was much fiercer than the last ones were, both their chests and shoulders rising with the intensity. Geoff could only think about how much he loved the man underneath him, no matter what. Even though he was a man now, he was still a young fool. He would make mistakes, he would need guidance. Geoff would be there for him always.

Geoff pulled away when he felt something cold at his hand. He glanced down and saw Ryan pressing a bottle of oil into it. The time for sweet words and playful touches was over. Now it was time for Geoff to show Ryan how he loved him. He poured oil into his palm and rubbed both hands together to warm it up. It may have been awhile since he'd done this, but he knew he needed to take care of his prince. He moved aside in order to move Ryan's legs apart so he could get in between them, exposing him.

He ran his hands down the tops of his thighs, resting at his hips for a moment before moving to his half hard cock. He took it in his palm and began to stroke it with his thumb, feeling it start to plump up almost immediately. Ryan let out a half groan, partly from pleasure and partly from the relief of finally being touched. He sat up slightly, pulling Geoff down to meet him halfway to continue kissing while Geoff stroked him to full hardness. Geoff let his hand drift downwards his balls, rolling them gently in his hand, earning a sigh from the man underneath him. He used one hand to hitch one of Ryan's legs up to his hip, giving himself more room to work with. Ryan made a small gasp when Geoff's fingers touched his rim, but he assured him it was just due to the oil being cold. Geoff promised to warm his right up.

Ryan took one and then two fingers with ease. He blushed and hid his face in Geoff's shoulder. Geoff wasn't sure what about it he found embarrassing, but he stroked his leg and pressed a kiss into his hair. "You're so wonderful, my sweet prince."

"The Whore Prince…" he heard Ryan mutter.

Geoff stopped, pulling his fingers out. Ryan looked up at him, a scared look on his face. Geoff looked him dead in the eye. "Don't think such things about yourself," he said, stroking his face, ignoring that he was getting it oily. "You are the most beloved prince this kingdom has ever seen."

"That's what they say about me," Ryan said, eyes downcast.

Geoff grabbed his chin, tilting his face up to look into his eyes. "I heard a man speak ill of you in a tavern once and they threw him out. I had to stop another man from attacking him. They love you."

"They have to," Ryan said, shaking his head. "The curse-"

"Curse or no curse. I love you and I would die for you." His heart hurt for his prince, trying to imagine what it was like for him. How could he really feel loved if everyone was fated to? He softened his face. "And to be completely honest with you, no magic could force someone to love a person who was awful. Sure, the curse draws the people in, makes them feel at ease around you, but their love and devotion for you comes from within themselves. The people need someone to look up to, someone to love, someone to give them hope. You do that for them. You love them and they give it back to you. If you were a tyrant or cruel or unkind, they would simply be mindless drones, controlled by the curse, but they're not. They genuinely love you. They love you so much they don't know how to handle it!" he said, ending with a light chuckle. "And even if you decided to trade your body for money, they wouldn't look upon you any less and neither would I."

Ryan pulled his covered his face with his forearm, scrubbing away tears, his cheeks red and puffy, but he smiled at Geoff. He embraced him tightly, squeezing with all his strength before releasing. He moved to Geoff's ear so he could whisper, "I'm ready. Make love to me."

Geoff felt the heat rise in his belly again and he nodded. "Of course, my prince. Of course, Ryan." He lay Ryan back down onto the bed so he could undo the laces of his braies. His cock sprang free eagerly and Geoff became very aware of how long it had been painfully trapped. He dribbled oil onto his cock and spread it evenly with a few strokes before lining up and pulling Ryan's knees to his hips. Ryan let his head lay back and Geoff needed no other indication that he was ready. He pressed the head of his cock against Ryan's entrance and it easily popped inside. They both gasped at the same time as Geoff slid further in, easily sinking halfway up his cock.

Ryan grabbed fistfuls of sheets and squeezed them tightly and his hips rose to the thrust of Geoff's cock. Geoff groaned and dug his nails into the flesh of Ryan's legs. He heard a whispered "god" but he didn't know which of them it came from. He bottomed out in Ryan and took a moment to gather himself before pulling out and pushing in again.

"More…" he heard Ryan whine.

Geoff didn't have the focus to say "of course, my prince," he just pushed faster. "Oh fuck," he muttered and sunk his teeth into his lower lip, his hips jerking slightly as he fought to control himself. He knew Ryan could take more, but they would need to pace themselves if they were going to last the night.

"Yes…" Ryan groaned and threw his head back. The prince rocked back against him wantonly and Geoff wondered if he would be able to compete with the others. Maybe next time Ryan was kidnapped by the sorcerer he would ask for a stamina potion.

He wanted to praise his prince, to sing to him, to serenade him- something, but it was like all he could do was thrust in and out of him, like it was consuming him. He could feel something…he could feel the curse making the edges of his mind grow hazy. He didn't like it. He wanted to be there when he made love to his prince. He didn't want to be commanded by some magic, he wanted it to be from the love in his heart. He felt his movements grow in intensity, he couldn't stop himself as he thrust harder and harder and Ryan moaned louder and louder.

He sank his teeth into his tongue, determined to fight it. If he was going to fuck his prince, he was going to do it right. The coppery taste of blood flooded his mouth, but his mind started to clear. He blinked the last of the haze away and gazed down upon the face of his prince. His lashes fluttered over his eyes like he could barely keep them open, his cheeks heated to a lovely rose color will pleasure, his lips, parted to let out soft moans, were slick and swollen from kissing and biting. The firelight danced along his royal cheekbones and his sweat streaked brow and made it look like the man was glowing from within. His golden hair was messy, matted to his face with sweat or sticking up from the number of times Geoff had run his fingers through it.

He was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He let his hips settle into a steady rhythm; rolling thrusts keeping them both occupied. He let his hands wander the plane of the prince's broad chest, taking in the contrast of his own marked hands and Ryan's flawless skin. He gripped his waist tightly and bent over to worship that beautiful chest with his mouth. Ryan tangled his fingers into Geoff's hair as he moaned, his breath catching as Geoff took one supple nipple in between his teeth. The other nipple was not unattended, Geoff tenderly rubbing it with one large thumb until it perked up.

"Geoff…" Ryan whispered his name.

Geoff was so glad he was able to experience this untainted by that magic. Listening to Ryan call his name like that sent shivers down his spine. He pulled away from the nipple in his mouth with a pop and licked his lips, returning to looking down at the other. "Yes, my prince?" he asked, breathless.

Ryan's eyes focused on him and he smiled. "I love you, my beautiful, loyal, painted knight." Ryan sat up a little, pressing his forehead against Geoff's. "Promise me that you'll never leave me, no matter what."

"I swear by all the gods, holy and unholy, that I will never leave your side," Geoff answered, his voice low and raspy.

"No matter what?" Ryan asked.

"No matter what. No matter what happens or what you do or if some evil fairy comes down and curses everyone to hate you, I will never, ever leave you." Geoff kissed his forehead softly. "I love you." He watched as Ryan shivered with pleasure, like he was going to fall over the edge, but he seemed to regain himself.

Ryan kissed him, then lay back down. "Now…" he said. "Fuck me like you mean it."

"Of course, your highness," Geoff said, readjusting his grip on Ryan's knees.

He really would have to see that sorcerer about a stamina potion.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write a smutty oneshot and ended up writing 5k of fluff


End file.
